Sombra & Sunda - Rain
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Written for my 100th reviewer of Gods And Monsters. Brittana superhero prompt. On a usual rainy night in the city of Lima two superheros chase down a criminal they've been tracking for weeks. Fluff/implied Faberry/implied G!P towards the end but nothing graphic. One-shot.


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_This is a special one-shot I've been working on since just before Christmas. As a gift for being my 100th reviewer for Gods And Monsters and being so cool with her feedback and such, I offered to do a prompt for SeaMe. She prompted Brittana superhero's so here it is. I had so much fun with this!_

_(Oh, by the way towards the end there is suggested G!P but nothing graphic so I just wanted to warn you, enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>Heavy rain poured down over the city of Lima in unrelenting sheets that seemed to never end. People rushed about trying not to get caught by the hazard as they made their way home after a long day of work in the city. However, the city itself never rested. Yes, it's inhabitants were going home to rest, but the city always stayed buzzing with life even after they were long gone. They say New York is the city that never sleeps but in a way every city was like that. There was always something brewing around the corner of every street, you just had to be prepared.<p>

High above on top of one of the downtown dilapidated buildings on its ledge sat a shadowy figure, the hood of their leather jacket strung up over their head and over their eyes in an attempt to keep their identity concealed to the rest of the world and to at least keep themselves dry, whatever good that would do. The rain didn't look like it was going to give up any time soon.

Perched next to them in a similar pose was a slightly taller figure, a hood up and covering their eyes like the first. They stayed patient as their friend listened to the sounds of the city below them. Cars zoomed past scuttling people as they rushed to hail a cab or make the subway in time for their train, their tires splashing water up onto the sidewalk in the process. Two homeless people pushed their battered shopping carts down into a dirty alley, steam rising into the wet night air as it was vented from the cramped buildings nearby. Thunder roared to life and mixed in with the rain as the bright flashing of it's light lit up the night sky above.

The first figure's hearing was acutely tuned into the city around them and was more enhanced than any other humans could ever be. It made a successful tracking system when they were looking out for trouble. It helped distinguish the sounds of the errant city around them from what really mattered. They heard another loud roar of thunder before a helicopter flew by in the distance, the rain then becoming the main presence once more. When they heard a loud crash come from below they smiled as they stood up.

"That's our cue"

Seconds later and the figure had jumped off the ledge where they had been perched, the slightly taller second figure following. They both landed perfectly on their feet just like a cat before running towards the source of the sound. The rain continued to pound down on the pair as they ran towards where they were needed. The first figure, a tanned Mexican woman dressed in black from the feet upwards and known as Sombra (Spanish for 'shadow') led them through numerous alleyways and the pouring weather around them. The second figure, slightly taller than the first with shoulder length blonde hair and known as Sunda (after the rare 'clouded sunda leopard') followed her mentor as much as she could, her enhanced senses allowing her to pick out the Latina's movements even through the heavy sheets of rain.

She came to a stop behind her and watched as she silently listened to their area around them. A faint thump of a baseball bat against a body was all she needed before she started running in its direction. Moments later they had found who they were looking for having been tracking him for over a month. Now was their best chance to finally catch him in the act. He looked up when he felt a negative presence and as soon as he saw who it was he dropped the bat and the man he had been beating with it to the floor. He gave chase through the alleyway ahead, Sombra following at what seemed to be faster than a normal human. Sunda stayed behind to check on the victim of the beating and as soon as they were in a cab on their way to the nearest hospital they immediately started to follow the trail left behind by their mentor.

A few seconds of smelling the air and soon enough a light blue trail only visible to her was revealed showing her the path in which her parter was chasing their mark. She sped off in a blur of light that could only be described as heavy rain to the naked eye. Her in-human speed afforded her the luxury of getting right back into the action as she raced to her partner and their perp. When she arrived she found Sombra treading carefully from a distance as the person they had been following for a month was looking for a way out of the dead end alleyway he had ran into in his attempt to get away. Unluckily for him Sombra knew this city like the back of her hand and she knew every alleyway which meant she would always be one step ahead of the person they were chasing.

As he hurried to find a way out Sombra contemplated exactly what he had been planning to do. He had been murdering innocents and leaving without a trace but he should have known better. She had picked up on his un-supernatural need for sucking the life out of people as soon as she first came into contact with one of his victims. Their contact at the police station had forwarded an urgent message to their boss (also her girlfriend) begging for help on a case that had 'supernatural' elements to it that couldn't be ignored. Now seeing him in the flesh made it all the more real. Their boss had sent her two best agents, who also just happened to be her best friends, to investigate and they had been chasing him ever since. Now, after a month of following him they finally had a chance to rid their city of a menace that was sure to get out of control if they didn't stop him now.

Moments turned into seconds before all of a sudden they were confronted with a demon. His eyes glowed red as he roared, his anger and inability to escape taking over his consciousness causing him to become hostile. Their suspicions had been confirmed and now they had the matter of getting rid of him on their hands. His gaze snapped towards the stronger of the two and lunged for the Latina, a very inhuman growl escaping his lips as he sought to fight his way through them in an attempt to get away with his life still intact.

As if on instinct Sombra jumped to the left just in time for him to barely miss her. He let out a growl as she stepped backwards until she was stood next to her parter, her and the blonde taking up defensive positions and blocking his path. His eyes continued to glow red as he growled and the next thing the crime fighting duo saw was a fireball headed straight for them. Sunda pushed the slightly shorter woman out of the way and as soon as the deadly ball of fire passed over their heads she shot up and looked in his direction. She breathed deeply and in a matter of seconds he was crying out in pain as the blonde woman used her mind to temporarily paralyze him. The Latina took this as her chance and shot up to her feet and started running towards him in the hopes that she could get the upper hand and end this before it escalated into a full blown fight.

The blonde crime fighter held the demon for as long as possible and before she could warn her mentor her hold on their mark broke at the last possible moment catching the more experienced of the two off guard. In a temporary moment of fear the blonde cried out her partners real name as the demon caught her by the throat, his sharp pointed fingers digging in and cutting into the skin of her neck.

"Santana!"

The Latina gasped for air as her hands come up to wrestle the ones wrapped tightly around her neck that were slowly sucking the air out of her.

"Brittany" She gasped, not knowing what else to do.

The blonde a few feet away from them heard the desperation in her mentors voice and her instincts automatically kicked in, her inner voice yelling at her to do something. Taking another breath she willed all of the pent up electric energy simmering underneath her skin to rise to the surface and her eyes glowed blue once more as she concentrated on the demon whilst trying not to catch her parter in the process. Santana gasped as the other woman's power rolled off the demon onto her and into her body. Electric energy invaded every cell of her being as she felt a large jolt of pain everywhere before she was flung across the small back alley area where they were located and into a wall before sliding down to the wet floor below.

The demon cried out in even more pain than before as Brittany focused all of the energy she possibly could into making him pay for catching her crime fighting parter off guard. With one last large jolt he fell to the floor as his body lay smoking and Brittany ran over to where Santana was laying. Sure that the demon was getting up any time soon, if at all, she pulled Santana's head into her lap. Her hand came up to cup the Latina's cheek and her skin was hot to the touch. Heat from the jolt of electricity radiated off her entire body and if you knew Brittany well enough you would have seen the lone tear that ran down her cheek, a sight that was impossible to spot in the middle of the rain that continued to pour down on top of them unless you knew exactly how they were involved with each other.

"Santana..." She whispered, the rain masking the quiver in her voice.

The Latina's body continued to remain lifeless in her arms which made her heart clench even tighter in her chest causing her to let out a strangled sob. Her arms tightened their hold on the woman in her arms and as she stared down at her she couldn't believe that her clumsy control had harmed the one person she loved more than life itself. She whispered her name once more and let her forehead rest against her girlfriends. Breathing in deeply she placed a kiss to the Latina's lips lovingly and seconds later said Latina gasped for air, her eyes finally opening and seeing nothing but her lover. A dopey grin crossed her lips as she gazed up at her girlfriend, the two of them a sight to behold in the midst of the heavy rain that was continuing to pound down on them.

Brittany gasped, smacking Santana on the arm. "What was that for?" She rasped, her throat still recovering from the impromptu shock she had received courtesy of her lover.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Brittany gritted out before forcefully pulling the Latina into a rough and hard kiss that spoke of not only anger but frustration and love.

When they pulled apart Brittany helped the Latina up, the two of them hearing a loud groan coming from the direction of the demon. Santana had moments to react before he had thrown a fireball, catching her in the shoulder as she pushed Brittany out of the way at the last minute. He threw another one as she ducked for cover and using the split few moments she had she conjured something up from the dark pits of her soul. She stepped out into the small area once more and the demon was about to attack again before he stopped dead in his tracks not quite believing just what he was seeing.

Black clouds of air coiled it's way around the Latina's body like the long serpentine body of a snake, her eyes glowing purple as it did so. This was how she got her namesake. She could read the shadows around her with a unique precision that resembled that of someone knowing every inch of the back of their own hand. She drew upon the deep and disturbing energy that always sat patiently in her soul just waiting for release and she used it to command the world around her. The rain seemed to fall harder than before, if that was possible, as she harnessed the dark energy within her to pull in the shadows as if they were nothing but liquid to a sponge.

They consumed her entire body before they lashed out, small wisps of her purple dark energy blending in and showing her control. The demon gasped as he was entrapped in a thick smog of choking black smog, his body being lifted off the ground. He felt the air leave his lungs before his world went black and he hit the cold hard wet floor of the alley beneath him.

Santana's energy receded back into her body and the shadows she had absorbed slipped back into their original places as if nothing had ever happened. It was a unique ability she possessed, being able to manipulate the shadows around her to do whatever she wanted. Very much like Brittany's shock energy except the blonde was still learning control whilst Santana had more or less mastered her art. Spinning around she looked at her girlfriend.

"Let's get this guy to Artie and then go home. I need to rest after being electrocuted."

* * *

><p>Santana sighed in relief as she plopped down on her and Brittany's old couch in their small run-down apartment. Located in the downtown district of the city it was all they could afford on the salaries that they were earning. Santana herself, other than being a crime fighting 'superhero' if you will, was a mentor down at the local youth centre and worked random hours at a nearby record store to pay the rent. Brittany was a dance teacher at the youth centre, which is where they met, but they barely made enough to pay the rent. This apartment on the lower East side was all they could afford. Probably because the crime rate was higher in this area than the rest of the city combined. They knew they could handle themselves so they ended up here. Not bad for two women who fight crime at night whilst living like normal people during the day. Sometimes being a superhero wasn't as simple or easy as it seemed.<p>

She kicked off her boots and used the edge of their old coffee table to pop off the cap of her beer before sitting back and relaxing into the worn cushions of the well-loved couch they called their own. Brittany sighed as she picked up her girlfriends boots and hit her on the legs to make her take her feet off the coffee table where they were now resting. The Latina wordlessly put them down and as soon as the blonde had moved to put the boots by the door next to her own Santana put her feet up on the table once more. Brittany sighed in frustration as she picked up the stray bottle cap off the floor and made her way to the kitchen to get her own drink. She'd more than earned it.

Santana grabbed the remote for the TV and groaned when her and Brittany's boss appeared on screen instead of the latest basketball game.

"Berry, what do you want?" She whined, her head falling backwards in frustration.

_"How did it go?"_

"Are we really going over this now?"

_"Yes, I wanted to catch you before I headed home"_

"Why, got a hot date with Fabray?" She smirked, taking a sip of her beer as she watched the brunette on screen carefully.

She could have sworn she saw Rachel blush. _"That's Chief of Police to you Santana and no, I simply haven't seen her all day and I didn't get to see her before she left for work this morning so I wanted to surprise her when she came home. Anyway, enough about me. Status report."_

"On what?"

_"Your mark. I heard you took them over to Artie."_

"How do you know we did it?"

_"Santana please, who do you think you're talking to? I employ more than just superheroes like you to help keep the City safe. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Now tell me what happened."_

"We caught the guy in the act, Britt saved the innocent, he turned out to be a demon, he threw fireballs at us, Britt electrocuted him, I got caught and Britt accidentally electrocuted me when getting him to let me go and then I caught him, we dropped him off at Artie's and then the rest is history"

_"Good. He should be being stripped of his powers and sent back to the underworld as we speak. Quinn put another across my desk-"_

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Berry. We're not taking another one on. Britt is barely maintaining control as it is and I can't keep trying to help her in the middle of a fight with the bad guys. Find someone else to do this one, consider it as us taking a temporary leave of absence. We need a break"

Before Rachel could reply Santana had turned the TV off and taken another sip of her drink. Brittany sat down next to her and frowned. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing..."

"Did you just cut Rachel off again?"

Santana took one looked at Brittany and caved. "Ok fine, I cut her off. It's not a big deal. Britt, we need a vacation."

"That's not the point"

"Then what is? We can't keep doing this. I know being a superhero is cool and all but we have lives. Babe, we're barely making enough to keep this apartment, let alone fund our second lives as heroes."

Brittany sighed as she let her body fall into the couch, her head resting on Santana's shoulder. She soon found comfort in the form of the tanned woman and naturally curled into her warmth. "At least apologise" She mumbled, her nose burrowing into the warmth of the henley shirt her girlfriend was wearing even though is was still a little damp from the rain that still hadn't stopped.

Santana sighed as she let her arm drape around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her in closer and watching as her long slender legs curled up on the little space that was remaining on the couch. "Fine" Brittany waited for a few moments as if she was expecting something and her girlfriend didn't disappoint. "But I'm not doing it right now. She can wait until we see her next."

Brittany shook her head and slid her phone out of her pocket. A few moments later she slid it back in and with a accomplished smile she let her body relax into Santana once more.

The Latina turned on the TV once more and instead of being greeted by the last channel they had on they were greeted by a happy face. _"Hey guys!"_

On screen was none other than Santana's best friend Dani. "Hey D, what-"

_"You cut off Rachel again didn't you? Apologise."_

Santana frowned. "How do you know about that? It literally just happened."

_"Brittany just text me"_

Santana looked down at the woman resting against her. "Wait, she did?"

_"Of course she did and you have to apologise"_

"I'm not doing anything!"

_"Yes, you are. Someday she's really going to be on your ass about that, you know that right?"_

Santana snorted as she gulped down another mouthful of her beer. "Yeah, yeah"

_"I'm serious Santana"_ The blonde on the screen frowned.

"Whatever. Is there something you actually wanted us for or did you call us to tell me off for not being a good girl and cutting off our boss when I shouldn't have?"

_"No, it was really just that. Plus I was bored, I'm working the graveyard shift here at base. Are you guys wet?"_

"Wouldn't you like to know" Santana smirked as she took another gulp of her drink.

Brittany slapped her stomach with her hand after putting her own drink down on the coffee table. "Yes, the rain was a bitch tonight. We haven't changed since we got back"

_"Then I think you guys should do that before you get pneumonia or a cold or flu something."_

"Yeah but we're too lazy. The demon-slash-criminal was a total bitch tonight. I got electrocuted by Brittany and I'm worn out from running and getting hit by fireballs"

_"Wait, Brittany electrocuted you?"_

"Yeah, believe it or not she did"

The blonde curled up next to her frowned. "Hey, it was either that or you getting choked to death. I chose to keep you alive."

"Ok, I admit that it was a little dire and you're still in training so I'll let you off this time. I would have done the same to save you"

Brittany grinned and craned her head up just enough to press their lips together before resting her back against Santana's slightly damp shirt-clad shoulder.

Dani smiled on screen. _"Awww..."_ She cooed._ "You guys are so cute. Anyway, Santana before you go, as your best friend I am ordering you to apologise to Rachel."_

"No"

_"S..."_

"No"

_"Santana..."_

"No, you do it!"

Dani frowned and smiled at the same time. _"How does that even work? I'm not the one who did anything wrong! Apologise!"_

"No!"

_"Damn stubborn Latina"_ Dani mumbled. Santana smirked whilst Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Dani, I'll get her to call in in the morning."

_"Fine. I'll talk to you guys later."_

"Bye Dani" Brittany smiled.

Santana saluted her beer bottle. "Bye D"

As soon as the blonde had signed off Brittany stood up and headed for their bedroom. Santana turned the TV off completely and followed suit, swallowing the rest of her beer along the way and depositing the empty bottle into the trash can in the kitchen. When she made it to the bedroom she lent up against the door frame and watched as Brittany started changing out of her wet clothes and into something much more comfortable, which just so happened to be one of Santana's old Ohio State athletics department t-shirts. The only other thing she had on was her panties leaving the entirety of her legs bare below the edge of the shirt. When she looked up she caught Santana unashamedly staring at her.

"See something you like?"

"Yeah, something I like very much"

Brittany watched as the Latina walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder when she tried to push the blonde down onto the bed. "Uh uh. Change first"

Santana sighed and did as she was told, changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a wifebeater. It was then that she moved back to her girlfriend to resume what she had been stopped from doing before.

"I should be mad at you" Brittany mumbled as the Latina pressed their lips together, using her body to push the blonde down onto the bed so that she was laying on her back.

"You should, but you're not. We both know you can't stay mad at me for any period of time" Santana smirked, nipping at Brittany's pulse point and pressing wet kisses up and down the expanse of her neck.

Brittany let out what sounded like a half sigh-half moan before letting her desire get the best of her. Her brain clicked a few seconds later and with the last shred of control she had she pressed a hand up to Santana's shoulder and pushed her away so that they were looking at each other.

"Wait, you're hurt"

"It'll heal" Santana shrugged.

The blonde sighed and pushed Santana off of her. "Let me look"

The Latina reluctantly sat down next to her and let her girlfriend check her over. She made her take off her wifebeater whilst she prodded around gently to find what physical evidence the demon had left on her. It would have been easier to just pull the top down by the strap but she was tired and in all honesty she really just wanted to check her girlfriend out despite the reason why she was sat half naked being the main reason. The blonde examined the scorch mark and when she prodded the angry red skin around it Santana winced despite her best efforts to keep it to herself. She was supposed to be the strong one but something like this, being hit by an extremely hot fireball, was something where she just couldn't brush the pain off like she normally would.

Brittany then disappeared before reappearing a few moments later with their first aid kit in her hands. Santana quietly sat and let her girlfriend tend to the wound and once she was patched up the blonde left the room to put the first aid kit back into their bathroom. Santana lent back on her hands, the wound now covered in a gauze pad. Glancing out of the bedroom window she sighed deeply, the rain loud against the window pane as the uptown city lights twinkled in the distance. When the bed dipped and she felt a familiar pair of legs straddle either side of her she turned her attentions away from the outside world.

When her gaze finally met Brittany's the blonde's hands cupped either side of her face, slender long thumbs caressing each side of the Latina's jaw soothingly. When Brittany connected their lips the world around them seemed to dissolve away into the darkness of the night leaving nothing but them. Long gone was the earlier lust that had threatened to consume them, replaced by the desire to love one another.

Santana's hands came up to rest around Brittany's thighs, her soft touch caressing under the fabric of her girlfriend's shirt and sliding even further back until her hands came into contact with the blonde's pantie-clad rear. Brittany's hands had fallen from her face only to wrap tightly around her neck, using her arms to pull their bodies flush to one another. When their lips parted Santana's took on a life of their own leading a hot wet path down the expanse of the blonde's neck until they stopped at her pulse point, teeth nipping at the soft skin. Satisfied that she had left her mark and claimed the blonde for everyone to see, Santana's trail continued untitled it stopped at her clavicle.

When Brittany felt a series of featherweight kisses pressed to that particular area she realised that the girl beneath her was still half naked, her bare torso pressed up against the old shirt that she was wearing. It was then that she pulled the Latina away long enough to signal that she wanted to remove the offending piece of clothing. She watched as Santana's muscles flexed in the soft glow of the street lamp outside, the geisha tattoo that covered her entire left bicep flexing right along with it.

She smiled as their lips pressed together once again, her arms now back around the Latina's shoulders once more and pulling her close. Her smile seemingly grew wider when she felt just how much her girlfriend was turned on through the shorts that she was wearing.

"Is that a flashlight or are you just happy to see me?" She smirked against her lips, her eyes closed as she breathed heavily.

Santana's eyes closed too, grinning back. "No flashlight, just really, _really_ excited to see you"

Brittany smiled back as their lips connected once more and a few moments later Santana was lifting her upwards. She carefully placed the blonde in the center of the bed and they started kissing again, hands roaming and tugging at the remaining offending items of clothing they were still wearing.

Santana smirked as she pulled away, Brittany's hips bucking upwards as she hovered over the blonde. When Brittany opened her eyes Santana was knowingly smiling down at her. "Please Santana." She hated to sound so desperate but she couldn't hide the fact that she wanted her girlfriend badly and she was willing to do anything to speed things along.

However, Santana had other ideas. She wanted to keep the slow mood even though she did sometimes like it on the faster side but tonight she wanted to keep a much slower pace. "Babe, slow it down. Hey, let me see your eyes" Her teasing mood evaporated the moment she looked in the crystal blues that were obeying her request. She smiled and when she lent down for a kiss she felt Brittany's urgency die instantly.

Smiling one last time at the blonde once their lips had disconnected from one another Santana pressed a few light kisses to her cheek and slowly trailed towards her neck until she reached the unmarked side and bit down, marking her once more. She felt long arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer, the both of them sighing in pleasure as their bare skin met, goosebumps appearing on their arms despite the fact that their room was relatively warm.

Before Santana could really do what she wanted to Brittany had stopped her and a few moments later their duvet was manoeuvred out from under them and then covered their bottom halves. The Latina smiled down at the blonde that she was hovering over again.

"Thank you"

"No problem" Brittany smiled back, both her hands cupping Santana's face and pulling her down into a kiss.

When their bodies connected together in the most intimate of ways they moved as one, nothing else seeming to matter. The city lights outside their apartment building cast interesting shadows across their bedroom floor as the heavy rain continued to pour down upon the city around them. Despite the weather they continued to show each other why they loved one another and they worshipped everything from scars to the very skin they were ingrained upon.

Their life could be tough at times as well as dangerous, the evenings previous events a good example, but somehow they managed to make the time to make sure that they knew just how much they truly appreciated their relationship and this was one their their ways. There was nothing better to Santana than expressing physically just what she felt. She was never good with words to air her feelings verbally but when she got the chance to show Brittany physically she took the opportunity every time. Sure, Brittany had electrocuted her accidentally with her powers earlier but she was learning and that was what counted the most. The blonde was new to this crime fighting stuff and she was still learning. It wasn't an easy path and it had taken a very long time for even Santana to get used to using her powers to save people but she was determined to teach the blonde and help her become the hero she was supposed to be.

She could feel her girlfriend's electricity still running through her veins and she felt it buzz through her blood which only intensified the warm feeling in her stomach that was developing as a result of their current activities. As Brittany lay beneath the Latina she could feel her power humming through her girlfriend's body which linked back to her. She could feel every single one of Santana's movements much more than ever before and it enhanced her pleasure tenfold. She knew that electrocuting her was a mistake but what she was feeling right now told her otherwise. She could feel the both of them linked together in the most intimate way possible. As she felt Santana kiss down the side of her neck she felt that feeling intensify and that's when she realised that Santana had figured it out. She was lending her some of her own powers.

Personal use of powers was never good but when the Latina hero's powers crawled into the air all coherent thoughts flew out the window. She felt Santana's shadow wrap around her body and soul and instead of feeling a chill she felt nothing but a warm energy embrace her. This was something she had never expected but she definitely wasn't complaining.

When Santana's power receded back into her body they felt every single movement much more clearly than before and it wasn't long before they were both thrown off the edge. Pants sounded throughout the room as Santana flipped over onto her back, the both of them catching their breath from an incredible release. Brittany curled up next to her and she happily wrapped her arm around her shoulder pulling her in as close as possible.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for electrocuting you earlier?" Brittany smirked, her hand tracing light patterns on Santana's sweat drenched skin.

She felt the Latina laugh beneath her. "Maybe"

She lifted her head up to study her face feeling Santana's hand weave it's way through her hair. "What?"

"I'm just kidding" She smiled back, Brittany resting her head back on her chest. "I forgive you" She added, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

"Good" Brittany grinned, placing a kiss of her own to Santana's chest and sighing contently. "I love you"

"I love you too Britt Britt"


End file.
